The present invention relates to tables, and in particular to a table with an adjustable worksurface that can be used as a write-on surface and a projection screen.
Tables with worksurfaces are used for a wide variety of applications, such as for computer desks, drafting tables, etc. Often worksurfaces are made to be angularly and vertically adjustable in order to fit the particular height and need of a user. Separately, vertical surfaces can be used for chalkboards, markerboards and projection screens.
Heretofore, many worksurfaces on tables are made to be vertically and angularly adjustable by manually-operated levers, brakes or ratcheting latches. Often the levers must be operated by a user in order to lock the worksurface in position, such as to force a pin connected to the lever into a hole in one telescoping leg of the table. Alternatively, a brake or ratcheting latch is sometimes used to lock the worksurface in a vertically adjustable level. If a brake is used by screwing the brake into contact with one telescoping leg of a table through a hole in the other telescoping leg of a table, the worksurface has a tendency to lower as the brake becomes loose or unscrewed. If levers or ratcheting latches are used, the worksurface can only be raised or lowered to a predetermined level of the ratchet or hole in the leg. In all of the above mechanisms, the operator must manipulate the adjustment device to both lock and unlock the worksurface. This can be inconvenient to the operator, particularly where the adjustment mechanism is in a hidden position for aesthetics, or where the adjustment motion is not intuitive or obvious to the operator. These tables tend to be very heavy and bulky because of all of the working parts. Furthermore, the adjustable elements can be expensive. Finally, the tables with adjustable worksurfaces are occasionally limited to particular tasks.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a portable table including a vertically adjustable upright support, a worksurface connected to the upright support and a one-way locking apparatus engagable with the upright support for locking the upright support in a vertically adjustable position. While the one-way locking apparatus is engaged, the upright support is only upwardly vertically adjustable. The one-way locking apparatus disengages from the upright support when the upright support is fully extended and reengages with the upright support when the upright support is lowered to a lowest vertical position.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a portable table having a vertically adjustable upright support and a translucent planar member pivotally connected to the upright support. An extendable locking device is pivotally connected to the upright support and to the angularly adjustable worksurface for locking the angularly adjustable worksurface in an angularly adjustable position.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a worksurface having a translucent panel with a first surface and a second surface opposite to the first surface. The first surface has a surface finish configured to be used as a projection screen and a first erasable marker board. The first surface is further configured to reflect a first projected image to be viewed on the projection screen and the translucent panel is additionally configured to transmit the first projected image through the translucent panel to be viewed from the second surface on the projection screen.
The objects of the present invention include providing a table that can be easily adjusted. Another object is to provide a table that is highly portable with many uses. The table provides a self-locking vertically adjustable worksurface. Therefore, the table has few parts that a user has to handle in order to vertically and angularly adjust the table. The table also provides a worksurface that can be raised and angularly adjusted at infinitely small increments. The table further provides a worksurface that doubles as a projection screen and a markerboard that can be written upon with dry erase markers. The table also provides a worksurface that can be angularly and vertically adjusted simultaneously, with the worksurface automatically locking into place when the worksurface is released. The worksurface provides a first surface and a second surface that can be positioned between two work spaces and can be used at different times by the same or different groups of people. The vertically and angularly adjusting table is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operable life, and particularly adapted for the proposed use.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.